Chasing Cars
by esprit en deuil
Summary: A short song fic. All you have to do is ask and hope that the answer is yes, you just have to find the courage to ask the guestion. Warning: Pre-slash/slash.   i suck with summaries so just please read the fic :D


_**A/N: Hello folks! So here I am again with a new fic in tow! This is a song fic and the title and the lyrics are both borrowed from Snow Patrol. Thank you for my wonderful beta Finlaure for her work on this fic and any and all remaining mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility for them... Hope everyone who stumbles upon this will enjoy the fic :)**_

_We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own_

_We don't need_  
><em>Anything<em>  
><em>Or anyone<em>

His head was hurting like a bitch after their suspect had knocked him out with the butt of his gun, the medics at the scene had cleared him,citing there might be a minor concussion and he should go to the hospital, which he ignored. He was fine apart from the headache that seemed to be determined to incapacitate him to a degree where he wasn't sure he could get home safely by himself but he didn't want his team to see him so weak. So instead of showing the pain and letting them help him he muttered a gruff, "Pack it up and go home, see you on Monday".

The shock at being let out early on a Friday was clearly written on all their faces but it soon turned into happiness and excitement on Tim and Ziva's, but not on Tony's. No his second in command was watching him with concern and suspicion both which Gibbs choose to ignore, up until the point when it was only the two of them in their working area, the two other agents having gathered their gear and headed home with quick wishes of good weekend.

His heart squeezed in odd disappointment when he saw from the corner of his eye as Tony stood up and bent over to pick up his back pack as if to leave the same way as his co-workers had done moments before. God how Gibbs wished he could reach out to the man and ask him for help, ask him for something he was afraid to admit even to himself, something that he craved.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Instead of hearing the expected parting words from the other agent, Gibbs heard soft footsteps approach his desk and stop right in front of it.

"Told you to go home"

The only answer to his gruff words was silence and in irritation he looked up to the speculative gaze of his second in command.

"See the thing is," The younger man began slowly, hesitantly, weighing his words carefully before uttering them, but gaining confidence which each passing syllable, "Marines aren't the only ones not big on leaving a man behind, especially when he's hurting."

Gibbs was ready to lash out at the younger man to mind his own business, but something he saw in those expressive green eyes made him halt and for a second he just let himself enjoy the sight of them, wondering if they had always been as beautiful as they seemed at the moment.

_I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel_

Nodding slowly and carefully so he wouldn't set off the marching band in his head any further, Gibbs accepted the truth of the younger man's words. Tony wouldn't leave him just sitting there in his misery, but would be there every step of the way to make sure he got home safely.

Seeing the nod The younger man let out a long breath he'd been holding and made his way over to lend his support to the older man and together the two made their way first to the elevator and then to Tony's car and finally they were on their way to Gibbs' house with Tony behind the wheel.

The ride was spent in silence and Gibbs found himself studying the other man's profile from time to time. He knew it was part of the younger man to be caring and help anyone who needed it, but some part of him wished that there was more to it than a general need to help. Sometimes he thought he saw a glimpse of something in those green eyes, but he was never sure, never knew if it was what he'd wanted to see for so long, or if it was only wishful thinking.

And even if the younger man had those kinds of feelings for him, how would he be able to express himself so that Tony knew just how much he meant to him.

_Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough_

Making their way together into the house the younger man helped his boss to the bedroom where he stood awkwardly by as he watched his boss sit down on the bed and rub a hand over his aching head in a helpless effort to lessen the pain. Knowing the house inside and out after his many visits, Tony walked into the master bathroom and came back with a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water.

The fact that Gibbs just gratefully accepted both items only served to illustrate the magnitude of the pain the man was in.

Tiredly rubbing a hand over his eyes after swallowing the pills, Gibbs placed the empty glass on the nightstand before kicking off his shoes and laying down on the bed with a sigh of relief.

"Um, I should go. Call me if you need anything." Tony said nervously before turning to go, but not before something flashed in his eyes and this time Gibbs caught it and understood the emotion. _Longing. __Fear. __Concern. __Love. _All the emotions he'd seen countless times but never understood before now. And so when the other man turned to go, Gibbs reached out and caught his hand in his.

"Stay."

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>

To further make sure Tony understood, Gibbs moved on the bed to make room for the younger man to lie down beside him and with a questioning glance Tony followed the hand tugging on his and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Is this just the concussion talking?"

"No, just me."

That seemed to satisfy the younger man as he too kicked off his shoes and lay down on his back, not daring to look at the other man or move closer.

But Gibbs was having none of that, he was tired and hurting and he wanted someone to make all of it go away. So he moved so that he was lying on his side with his head resting next to the other man's and his arm slung over the lean torso.

_Let's __waste __time  
>Chasing <em>_cars  
>Around <em>_our __heads_

The contented sigh that emanated from his bed partner at the contact brought a smile to the older man's face and he leaned closer to place a chaste kiss on the closest cheek.

Even though it was still way too early, both men found their eyes falling closed and soon they fell asleep.

When Gibbs next opened his eyes it was dark outside and the bedside clock told him it was eight pm. He hugged the warm body next to him closer and looked into the peaceful face of the other man, his lover? Hopefully that would be the case soon.

Gibbs wasn't sure what they'd started, if anything, but he was certain whatever it was it would be great and he thanked his lucky stars that the other man hadn't rejected his offer to stay there with him, in his bed. He knew it wasn't about pity; it wasn't about humoring the concussed guy. There was something more going on and he couldn't wait to find out what it was.

_I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own_

If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

He watched in silence as the green eyes opened and looked around for a second before locking with his.

For a minute nothing moved as the two men looked at each other, both seeking for confirmation for their feelings in the depths of the others eyes.

"Why did you ask me to stay?"

The words were soft, but so full of emotion that Tony might as well have shouted them. There was no accusation, nothing but honest desire to understand, to know what he had stepped into.

The answer was simple.

"Because I wanted to."

_Forget __what __we__'__re __told  
>Before <em>_we __get __too __old  
>Show <em>_me __a __garden __that's __bursting __into __life_

_All that __I __am  
>All <em>_that __I __ever __was  
>Is <em>_here __in __your __perfect __eyes, __they're __all __I __can __see_

"You do have a way with words you know that Boss?"

The amused smile on Tony's face made Gibbs' heart skip a beat and he almost missed the question directed at him as he watched those beautiful green eyes dance with mirth.

"How's your head?"

Doing a quick self audit Gibbs was surprised to discover that he actually felt good and he said so to his companion.

"That's good."

Tony snuggled closer to the other man and placed a kiss to his temple.

"Scared me when the guy came up behind you and knocked you down."

The soft confession made Gibbs hold Tony tighter and his heart was warmed by the concern shown by the other man. It was nice to know someone cared.

_I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"Come on, I need coffee." The words were accompanied by a poke to Tony's side, but the younger man just shook his head and burrowed closer.

"Just a minute more."

Obliging to the request with a sigh Gibbs settled back down and hugged his bed mate closer.

He still wasn't sure what it was that they were doing, there were a lot of things they needed to talk about, but for the moment he was content to just lay there, and forget the world for a minute more with Tony there in his arms.

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_**THE END**_


End file.
